


The Nightmare and the Soldier

by The-Most-Evil-Wizard-Elfarado (shinigami_lupin)



Series: The Life and Times of a Death Goddess [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Beta Wanted, Gen, Kid Tony Stark, Mutant Powers, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Parents & Children, Psychic Abilities, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigami_lupin/pseuds/The-Most-Evil-Wizard-Elfarado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunt Morana takes care of young Tony when he has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmare and the Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of flashbacks that help establish a back story to another fic I'm writing. Snippets will be added as things strike me. Leave me a note if you have any ideas/requests I may write them if they fit in with my little universe. I'm also in need of a Beta who would be willing to proofread my posted material and future posts.

(mid-1970s)

Morana recognized the small boy almost before she even saw him. His soul was more familiar to her than even her mother's and felt him to be more an extension of herself than a separate being. Her heart ached to accept him as her own and acknowledge their bond, but she could never allow herself that. As much as her body and soul told her he was her's, he was not. She was only his very loving and doting Aunt Morana.

The tiny boy slunk through the crowd in his pajamas, yellow with a Paddington Bear print that she had brought back from Britain on her last trip. The boy finally spotted her with his father, speaking with several potential investors, and started making his way towards them. Apparently, Howard noticed Tony as well in his approach for a frown appeared as he continued wooing the investors.

When Tony entered earshot, Howard turned to the boy with a stern voice. “Tony, you should be in bed.”

Morana saw the tiny tremors in the boy's body, despite the determined set of his lips. She may not have ever noticed them if not for the faint traces of Leander's nightmare-magic fading around him. Poor boy was looking for comfort after what was likely a bad nightmare.

“Its alright, Howard. Let me take care of him.” She stooped lower to get closer to Tony's height and smiling.

“Hey, little man, what's the matter?”

“Auntie Mo'ana, bad dweam.”

“I'm sorry about that, darling. How about we head back to your room and tell you a story?”

“Like what?”

“Well I could tell you an adventure about Princess Athanasia or maybe the one about the robot Prince... Or wait how about one about my last adventure to the bottom of the sea?”

The boy nodded enthusiastically, clapping his hands. “Yes yes! All of them!”

The toddler then raised his arms to be lifted, letting Morana scoop him into her arms as she stood. He snuggled into her arms, leaving Morana with the feeling of rightness. She turned towards Howard and the investors before smiling apologetically.

“I apologize, but I must excuse myself to take care of the little prince here. I'll try to catch up with you later if you need me.”

One of then men smiled greatly. “Not a problem, my dear. You'd make a very good mother.”

Morana gave a strained smile, though none of the men noticed. “Perhaps one day.” She then turned around carrying Tony to his room.

End?

**Author's Note:**

> Characters Mentioned:  
> Dr Morana Grimston/Athanasia - Goddess of Souls and Gateways  
> Keros - a hellhound and Athanasia's familiar. He guards the Gateway to the afterlife when he is not at her side.  
> Elior & Leander - Athanasia's twin brothers and the Gods of Sleep. Elior is the God of Dreams and Leander is the God of Nightmares.


End file.
